


"I am no jedi"

by Overgirl69



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is the hero in her very own way, F/M, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sith Ahsoka Tano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: If you were given the choice to save someone you loved even if it meant destroying your own happiness would you do it?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 11





	"I am no jedi"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for May the 4th it's late but better then never. Some new things Ahsoka is human in this think of her as a Tan woman with tribal tattoos on her face and arms along with white hair (which is natural) 
> 
> *note I don't own star wars or the characters all right go to lucasfilms and sadly disney.*

"The council wants you back Snips... I want you back" Anakin insisted, trying to get her to see that she doesn't have to leave. 

He understood more than anyone wanting to leave the order. He would've left for Padme, they would've left and gone to her homeworld Naboo.

there they would've had kids, raised them, maybe eventually he would train them in the ways of the force.

but not the republic's way HIS WAY the Republic's views on the force annoyed Anakin there were certain things he disagreed with and one of them was their views on emotions.

things like love, hatred, sadness were normal for everyone it was what made them special Anakin tried not to bottle up his emotions which he knew annoyed the council.

he knew his master Obi-Wan could sense his emotions but he either chose not to say anything or maybe he agreed with him.

But back to the situation at hand was Ahsoka, his beloved padawan he taught throughout the years it felt just like yesterday when he met her, the young thirteen-year-old human girl during the battle of coruscant.

sure she brash, naive, and quick to jump to conclusions and of course snippy (cue the nickname snips) but she was also brave, courageous, and was willing to do anything to save the people she loves.

people like Mace Windu would say that's a dangerous path to the dark side but Anakin would disagree. it's natural to have such emotions like that Anakin knew that the council rejecting those emotions could destroy the republic and everything they stand for.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka pleading "please Ahsoka I need you. you're like a sister to me.  
_______________________________________

Ahsoka smiled at Anakin sadly "this isn't about you master! " I-I need time to think after what happened. 

Bariss my best friend that I would have trusted with my life betrayed me and I was almost killed by the republic because of her!!

Ahsoka I know- Anakin tried to speak but was cut off by Ahsoka. NO, you don't get it, master!! I trusted the Jedi and yet when I was framed the Jedi immediately pointed fingers at me!! they never looked for evidence to see if I really did bomb the Jedi temple, they just sat on their high horses and assumed me a traitor.

Ahsoka chuckled looking in her masters' eyes and do you know the worst part about this? I can't help but agree with Bariss about everything that she said. that we are the ones that need to be put on trial because we're not heroes Anakin she said hate and anger in her eyes were criminals.

Ahsoka then turned and left the Jedi temple making Anakin stand there contemplating what Ahsoka had just told him maybe she was right after all he had acted in anger so many times in this war.

He wasn't perfect, he knew that but he wasn't bad either, though. was he? Anakin didn't know he needed time to think about what just happened today after today the Jedi order lost two wonderful Jedi who had so much potential whether they knew it or not.

_______________________________________  
(lower Coruscant level)  
Ahsoka sped up the speeder she borrowed from the Jedi temple to a place she rented for the night until she knew where she was going to go from here.

entering the apartment Ahsoka was met with a horrid stench that made her want to vomit. Ahsoka did her best to ignore it as after all she was living on the lower levels meaning no more freshwater, clean food, and nice apartments she had to get used to this if this was going to be her life now.

Ahsoka entered the bedroom taking a quick shower the heading to the small bed closing her eyes to catch as much sleep as she could before she had to leave tomorrow.

*vision dream* ( pain, that's the first thing that she felt pain, frustration, anger, then she saw it, Jedi Master Mace Windu fighting against Palpatine. wait Palpatine?!! HE'S THE SITH?! around him were the dead bodies of Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin.

There, was force lightning coming from Sidious fingertips, with Mace blocking it as hard as he could deforming Sidious face.

then the scene changed, Anakin on his knees bowing before Sidious and hearing Sidious say something that for some reason sent shivers down her spine not because of Sidious but because of the name. "Henceforth you shall be known as Darth... Vader" thank you, my master, Anakin breathed as if it was everything he ever wanted.

then in another flash, she was alone with the emperor seeing him contact Commander Cody. "Commander Cody the time has come, execute order 66" Cody nodded it'll be done my lord without a second thought he ordered his troops to fire at Obi-Wan.

then all she felt was pain she felt Jedi all across the galaxy dying being killed by their own men. Ki Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura. but it didn't stop there then Anakin- no Vader walked up the steps of the Jedi temple hundreds of thousands of clone troopers now renamed stormtroopers marching behind their lord, their commander, Vader not a step out of tune.

It was like a symphony, beautiful yet tragic at the same time. something new was coming out of the Republic. A new era for everyone. but what it was and what was coming she didn't know.

then the scene changed and she was on the planet Mustafar and she could see Anakin and Padme as if she was trying to convince him to go with her and leave everything behind. "don't you see Padme Anakin, Said grinning widely like a maniac we don't have to run away!! I CAN OVERTHROW THE EMPEROR!! Ahsoka was shocked to see Padme pregnant (they're together she realized) together you and I can rule the galaxy side by side. Change things the way we want them to be!! Padme shook her head tears streaming down her face I can't believe it! Obi-Wan was right Ani you're breaking my heart, you're going down a path I can't follow!! 

then the scene changed to Obi-Wan leaping onto the black charred ground "it's over Anakin!! I have the high ground!!" Anakin glared at him with hate in his sith yellow eyes. "You underestimate my power" he growled Obi-Wan shook his head don't try it. Anakin ignored him jumping and trying to leap over him but Obi-wan was ready and slashed straight across Anakin's torso cutting off Anakin's legs making Anakin fall to the bottom.

Ahsoka watched as Anakin burned his skin burning, his hair burning, losing both his arms in the process as his bones burned away. She could do nothing as he begged Obi-Wan for help but he didn't listen, just picked up his apprentice's lightsaber and walked away to the ship.

The scene changed but this time Ahsoka watched as Padme gave birth to twins Luke and Leia were their names. She saw as the organas took one of them Obi-Wan took Luke to Tatooine to watch over and one day train who could be the new chosen one.

Then she was in a dark room hearing deep dark breaths go in and out like a respirator. "lord Vader can you hear me?" Darth Sidious asked Vader breathed in and out again before answering "yes master" 

"Where is Padme?" he asked, "Is she safe?" "is she alright?" Sidious answered immediately almost gleefully it seems in your anger you killed her.

Vader immediately denied SHE WAS ALIVE!! I FELT IT!! in his anger everything around him was crushed breaking his bonds and falling on his knees Vader yelled in pain NOOOOO!!! 

Then everything was in flashes, a planet-sized weapon being built called the death star. Vader capturing Princess Leia and torturing his daughter he had no idea about. fighting Luke Skywalker his son and cutting off his hand.

saving his son from the emperor and sacrificing himself in the process. The last she saw was his force ghost with a happy smile but sadness in his eyes.) Along with Leia never forgiving her father for what he did*end vision*

Ahsoka woke up drenched in sweat, her hair sticking to her pillow white hair stuck to her face.

*what the hell was that* Ahsoka thought then she heard a voice in her head *the future is what you saw my dear it is what's to come unless..."

the son Ahsoka gasped you're alive?! how?! the voice chuckled (I'm alive but dead when your master stabbed me, I transferred myself to your body. Think of me as your ... subconscious.)

what do you mean the future is what's to come? Ahsoka thought. The voice chuckled (it's exactly what I said my dear the future of your master will remain the same unless …)

UNLESS WHAT?!! Ahsoka yelled out loud then clamping her mouth shut. (Unless you change it yourself though be warned if you do your future will be gone. everything you worked for as a Jedi GONE!!)

I don't care Ahsoka said I saw my master lose everything he loses his children is a slave to the sith, he loses the woman he loves never to be reunited with them again if this is what it has to be she said sighing.. if I have to sacrifice my own happiness my future in order for him to be happy then so be it.

The son smiled after all these years he finally got what he wanted. Soon the young woman would be his the siths and no one could stop him.

now go, child, his whispered you must confront Sidious there everything will change your masters future the Jedis, the siths, the entire galaxy will change!!

Ahsoka nodded, getting up tossing on her Jedi suit before running out the door jumping on her speedster and racing to the grand republic where chancellor Palpatine is or Darth Sidious.  
______________________________________  
Ahsoka reached the republic halls in record time running to the halls where two clones are located. STOP the clone demanded Ahsoka stopped and turned around shocking the clone commander Tano what are you doing here? we thought you left the Jedi order?

Ahsoka nodded I did leave them, however, I am not here to see the Jedi order. I'm here to see the chancellor. The clone shook his head, I'm afraid I cannot allow that. I'm sorry.

Please Ahsoka begged we fought together day after day. Do me this one favor let me talk to the chancellor and you don't have to see me ever again!!

the clone shook his head sighing alright but don't make me regret this be quiet and be discreet I don't want to get on dishwasher duty again for karks sake. Ahsoka nodded hugging him thank you rush I'll never forget this. I'll hold you do this the soldier smiled punching her in the shoulder softly before Ahsoka disappeared out of his sight.

Ahsoka ran as fast as she could dodging various people along the way until she was face to face with the large doors of the chancellor's office.

Ahsoka took a deep breath (alright Ahsoka breathe what you are about to do is not only going to change your life but this will impact everyone's around you. I need to do this Anakin deserves to have his happy ending and if that means sacrificing mine in the process then so be it.)

Ahsoka pushed the doors open seeing chancellor Palpatine or Darth Sidious in his chair facing the window. Mrs. Tano, I must say it is a surprise to see you here. I wasn't expecting you here as I thought you left the Jedi order.

Ahsoka didn't rise to the bait that Palpatine was hoping for her to catch. cut the crap Palpatine I know who you're!! she snarled. all he did was smirk as if he knew that she found out.

And what are you going to do about it young Padawan? he spoke with an octave lower what are you going to do knowing that a sith lord has been controlling the republic!! Ahsoka snarled angrily like she was some sort of feral animal. Calling the lightsabers to her hands that she stole.

simultaneously Sidious drew his lightsaber and ignited the saber turning on with a hiss. He then spun forward like a tornado clashing sabers with Ahsoka.

whatever trick she knew or learned he parried. Ahsoka snarled in frustration and anger making Sidious grin sadistically good he murmured. use your anger against me! strike me down and you could be more powerful than the Jedi ever imagine!!

I won't let you turn my master!! she snarled angrily he is the chosen one!! he's the one who will bring balance to force!! Sidious couldn't help it he cackled. 

foolish girl, there is no chosen one!! he snarled there never was!! it was all a myth that I created thousands of years ago!! planting it in Jedi's heads making them think that they had a savior!! he cackled Anakin Skywalker is not the chosen one!! he was to be my apprentice!! we would've ruled the galaxy!!

WHY?!! Ahsoka shouted just about fed up with his vague answers WHAT DO YOU NEED HIM FOR?!! because he is my son!! Sidious snarled with a feral grin on his face. years ago I went to Tatooine to find the perfect host who would carry my child!! the one who would take my place when I died!! Sidious snarled.

But I can see it is too late he said swinging his saber forcing Ahsoka to shield herself. but if I can't have Skywalker then I'll have you!! after all who wouldn't be better then the descendant of Darth Zannah!!

with surprising speed, Sidious sped forward slamming his saber twice as hard making Ahsoka drop the saber then in midair he took that saber still ignited and swung forward cutting off her arm making Ahsoka drop the other falling to the ground immediately. 

Sidious stretched his fingers forward, force lightning pouring out of his fingertips never-ending. Ahsoka screams in pain both from the feeling of her lightsaber cutting through skin and bone as well as lightning pour inside her body.

Sioux cackled delighted "You took Anakin Skywalker from me!! you took the future that I spent so many years to perfect!" 

Sidious ceased the lightning but you have as much potential as lord Vader did if not.... perhaps more he smiled. you will be the future of the empire in a few months the war will be over which gives me plenty of time to complete your training my apprentice.

Ahsoka groaned in pain smelling the burning flesh. I will never join you vile sc- Ahsoka screamed in pain as more sith lightning was forced in her body making her spasm over and over until she couldn't feel a single muscle in her entire body.

Sidious snarled you will learn my apprentice just like how Maul learned you will learn the same. and you.will.learn.your.PLACE!! hs snarled as even more was forced in her body.

yes, master, she whispered I will do whatever is your command. Sidious smiled sadistically, nothing could stop him. Not even the Jedi soon his apprentice will become the most powerful sith in the entire galaxy!! he could hear the sith agree he knew he had chosen right he knew she was the perfect sith in case Vader didn't work.

Besides, he would've betrayed him later and he doesn't need that. He needs someone completely loyal to him in every single way.  
_______________________________________  
(4 and a half months later)  
Darth Sidious spent his time teaching his new apprentice the ways of the dark side. He had her lift twice as much as she would usually be able to carry both physically and mentally with her mind. He made her run to increase her stamina. later he had his apprentice go to the planet Dathomir to train with maul who would teach her to fight with a double-bladed lightsaber.

The following months were relentless for her she forgot about everything except her master Darth Sidious everything she was taught as a Jedi was cast aside as hypocrisy.

Maul trained her on the physical side of things while Sidious trained her in the spiritual dark side of the force. She was able to access the memories of her past ancestors and some memories of her great ancestor Darth Zannah who learned a lot like how to transfer her living force into another living body.

In just the following months she became stronger in the force and stronger physically when she had no more to learn from Sidious old apprentice she killed him like she was ordered.

Sidious smiled, everything was as it should be, Order 66 still activated instead of Skywalker invading the temple Tano was. but no that was not her name anymore.

Ahsoka Tano was a weak, naive, reckless girl. Who stood before him now was a woman strong with the dark side of the force and would do anything he commanded. She was Darth... Xerxes lady of the sith and when he passed on she would rule the galaxy with an iron fist one so strong not even the pathetic Jedi scum would stop her... not even Skywalker.

henceforth a new era has been born. The era of the empire has been born and in its place the sith will rule and the Jedi will once and for all fall.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it this was quite different for me I have never written star wars fanfic I might do more in the future just not rn this is the closest I'll be going right now. As of no chosen one well.. with how star wars had gone especially the sequels *gag* the chosen one doesn't make sense anymore it feels more avatar the last Airbender where every generation there's a new chosen one so I don't know just how I feel also I love dark Ahsoka anything that has to do with her being a sith. Tell me how I did but be kind about it please I don't accept negativity around here let's make this a positive environment.


End file.
